Highschool Never Ends
by iLOVEjesusssss
Summary: Kagome and Sango are moving to ANOTHER school. But the real question is why they keep moving. This story is filled with makeups, breakups,first kisses and everything you can think of in highschool.PS:Inuyasha is a halfdemon.
1. He wants her

Highschool Never Ends!!!

I do NOT own any InuYasha characters.

Kagome looked in the mirror and said " Great another new school." Kagome is 18, single, lives by herself in a shrine, has straight black hair, and warm chestnut brown eyes, and a perfect figure. She was wearing her school uniform that consisted of a white short-sleeved button-up collar shirt, a black tie with a short plaid black and red mini skirt. She was interrupted by her thoughts when she heard a horn honk outside. She grabbed her books and races down the shrine steps. She hopped in her best friend, Sango's car. Sango is 18,single and is also going to Hori High. Sango has straight brown hair and fiery brown eyes. She has a full figure and is a tomboy.

"Hey what's up Sango?"

"Nothing much" Sango said with a shrug.

"I can't believe we have to go to a new school. Besides its all HIS fault that we have to keep moving around."

"I know but lets not talk about him."

Sango looked out the window and said, "Look were here Kags!"

"Lets go Sango" As they went into the building they got their schedules. Sango said that she had a different classroom first and said she'll see Kagome at lunch. They each hugged each other and went their separate ways. As Kagome looked for her classroom, A-33 she suddenly walked into somebody. All her books fell down along with her. As she picked up her books she said, " Watch were you're going. I'm trying to find a class." As she looked up to see who bumped into her she was awestruck. She was staring at the hottest guy she had ever seen. He had fierce golden amber eyes, and soft silver hair. He was sturdy and toned and was wearing a white t-shirt with a loose black tie and black pants. InuYasha looked at the beautiful young girl that was in front of him. InuYasha gazed at her innocent body up and down and saw that she had silky straight black hair and bangs and pretty shiny eyes.

Kagome realized that this guy was checking her out so she went into her tough mood and said " Great! Now I'm going to be late for class all because of you!"

InuYasha then gave her his signature smirk that could probably make tons of girls faint and backed her against the wall and whispered in her ear huskily " Well, I guess you're stuck with me."

Kagome looked at the boys golden eyes. She couldn't take his gaze anymore, so she slipped away and hurriedly jogged to class. InuYasha called after her and yelled " My name is InuYasha, and don't worry Ill find out what yours is soon!" As she slipped around the corner InuYasha thought he should wander the halls a bit, after all he dominated this school so he could do whatever and have anything he wanted and he wanted her.

An: So should I continue?.


	2. kiss or no kiss

Everything Happens For A Reason

Kagome was confused and excited, all these emotions were whirling up inside of her. When she found Sango sitting down at the table she sat down with her. Kagome told Sango about her day at school, and that mysterious boy named InuYasha. Sango said , " Hmmh. It looks like he is head over heals in love with you."

Kagome blushed a soft pink and retorted " Sango, you idiot!"

Suddenly a handsome man with dark brown hair and mischievous violet eyes sat down next to Sango and said " Hello, my beautiful Sango. Are we still up on that bet?"

Sango rolled her eyes then said " Kagome this is the famous perverted Miroku and he wants me to eat lunch with him."

Kagome then got a evil glint in he eyes and said " Miroku you seem like such a nice guy and I know you'll treat her nicely and besides you to can become really close friends!"

Kagome threw away her trash and looked back at the too of them. Sango smile formed a perfect oval and Miroku practically had stars in his eyes. Kagome took this chance to run away and ran to the courtyard. The courtyard consisted of a widespread of a rich green grass lawn. It also had a lot of trees but the biggest one there was in the left side. Kagome walked over there and sat down underneath it. The tree provided a great amount of shade and also gave her a feeling of calmness that she never knew was inside of her. She was about to doze of when she heard a rustle above her. She looked up and she saw the most heart grabbing pair of golden iridescent eyes. She gave a frightened jump and an alarming blush crept up her face. InuYasha smiled and said, "Did I scare you?"

Kagome responded by saying " Yah ya did and get down from there you baka! You could seriously hurt yourself!"

"Ill get down on one condition. You give me something."

"Fine. Anything" Kagome said not really thinking about what he would ask for.

"You have to give me a kiss." He said with a smirk.

Kagome stood there awestruck and thought _I have never kissed a guy before! But if it means saving someone's life then sure. I mean one kiss couldn't hurt. Right? Even if it is my first kiss. But I don't want to give it away like it means nothing! Ok I made my decision._

" InuYasha…."

An: Hope you like. Please review!


	3. TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME

High School Never Ends

"InuYasha my decision is .."

"You better get your butt down here, or I'm going to come up there and get you myself ! You butthead!"

He just smirked and said, "Fine. I'm waiting come and get me. Even though you probably couldn't even climb this tree yourself."

Kagome then gave him a death glare and started climbing up that tree like no other, but she didn't see were she was going and slipped. Good thing that InuYasha has good reflexes and caught her before she hit the ground. Unfortunately InuYasha slipped also and Kagome fell on top of InuYasha. In shock she said "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

InuYasha then looked into her eyes and said "Hmmmh. I kinda like this position we're in."

Kagome then took in her surroundings and blushed as red as a strawberry. Kagome then said "InuYasha. You have a sick mind!" With that she got up and started walking to the lunchroom when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and twirled her around so that she was facing him. She gave him a look that told him he had 5 seconds to talk. InuYasha then said "Don't hurt yourself and hold your horses. I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends tomorrow?"

Kagome thought about it and decided one lunch wouldn't hurt so she asked "Can I bring a friend?"

Clearly angered but didn't want to lose the chance to eat lunch with her he replied "Not if it is a guy friend" He said sternly.

"K thanks. See you tomorrow." Kagome said obligingly.

"By the way what is your name again?" InuYasha questioned.

Kagome replied while walking off to her friend "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi!"

InuYasha then yelled after her "I like that name. I'm probably going to say it the whole day and think about you the whole night!"

"You're such a flirt! You won't get me that easily!" Kagome yelled.

"I like a challenge!" InuYasha said with a laugh then he started to walk away.

Kagome shook her head and smiled for InuYasha didn't know what he got himself into. If he was going to play her hard then she was gonna do the same. Two can play at this game.

AN: YAY SORRY WROTE THIS AT 12:36 PM. AND SORRY FOR GRAMMER MISTAKES TOO.PLEASE POST MORE REVIEWS.I MAKES US REALLY HAPPY!!!


	4. Let The Games Begin

Chp. 4 Let The Games Begin

AN: SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN FOR A LONG TIME. AND I FORGOT TO TELL U THAT INUYASHA IS VERY POPULAR AND INUYASHA AND MIROKU ARE FRIENDS.

Kagome was heading to the building deep in thought. _Why is InuYasha so different from any other guy I've messed around with? There's something about that guy that makes me want to know more about him. He makes me feel so, so…_Suddenly she was interrupted from her thoughts by a high-pitched scream that sounded exactly like Sango's scream. Kagome then raced down the hallways of the building that led to the lunchroom. Kagome immediately saw Sango and Miroku. _Just where I put them _she thought with a smile. Then when she saw Sango's contorted face she knew something was definitely wrong with her, but what? She finally reached the table with caution. Kagome then said, "Uhh guys. What's going on here?"

Sango was bright red in the face and Miroku was hiding his face so she couldn't see him. Suddenly Sango stood up making the chair fall down, and with an embarrassed tone in her voice she said, " Kagome lets go now!" Kagome sputtered and said, " What about Miroku we just can't leave him here." Sango then gave her a death glare.

Kagome went cold as she remembered that same glare when she asked if Sango ever dated before.

Kagome then said, " Alright, Alright Im going, Im going!"

They went to the their next class which was Gym. As they walked Kagome wondered what happened between Sango and Miroku, but she better not to test Sango's patience. She would ask Sango later when she cooled down a bit. When they saw the Gym building they ran to it because they didn't want to be late.

When they went inside, the gym was very big with a basketball court and benches. Now all they had to do was look for the locker room, and they found it with great ease. When Kagome and Sango came in the locker room, the teacher gave them their uniforms, which consisted of a green shirt that had the words Hori High school in uppercase letters on the back of the green shirt. The shorts were black or white and the tennis shoes were white. They both had their lockers right next to each other, so they could talk to each other while they changed. Kagome then thought that it was a good idea to bring up what happened between Sango and Miroku.

"Hey Sango. Why were you so red in the face when I came to the table." Kagome closing her eyes flinched waiting for the explosion. Kagome didn't hear anything so she opened her eyes. She saw Sango's face, and a light blush was spread across it.

"He touched me on my, my, my, my, my butt!" She said with a quiet voice.

Kagome blinked twice before letting out a big belly laugh. She couldn't help it, with that timid voice and that timid blush. Kagome stopped laughing when she had to wipe away the tears off her eyes. She then noticed the death glare Sango was giving her.

"J-Just j-joking. I'll stop," Kagome said between hiccups.

"Good answer." Sango said with a dignified voice.

Kagome, Sango and the whole class came out of the locker room. The coach started them on warm-ups, and after that a game of volleyball. The freakiest thing happened next. A bunch of boys came out of another locker room. A certain someone came out of the locker room that made Kagome's senses stop.

Kagome whispered, " Sango which P.E. class did we pick?"

" I think we picked boys and girls," Sango whispered back

Kagome gulped._ Great InuYasha is here, could this day get any worse? First of all I can't take InuYasha all the time because my knees go weak, my heart pounds harder than usual, and next thing you know I will be fainting. I don't even know why I'm like this! _Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. She was so startled that she jumped. She turned around to tell the person not to scare her like that, but she stopped dead in her tracks. It was InuYasha. She stared at him up and down, he was wearing a black underarmour t-shirt that toned his abs perfectly and gray jersey pants that went up to his knees.

InuYasha smiled, "A little jumpy aren't you. Huh."

Kagome blushed but quickly recovered. " For your information I'm not a little jumpy. You just scared me a little bit!" Kagome said with her hands on her hips.

Then InuYasha inched closer until her was up to Kagome's face. Kagome loosened a little bit and her heart started to beat faster than normal.

InuYasha poked her nose with his finger and said, " You're so cute when you're mad."

Kagome blushed even harder, but then she noticed that he was trying to put her defensives down. Kagome then thought of a comeback that would blow him away.

Kagome sad with a sweet innocent voice, " That's kind of funny because I've never see you mad before. You must be very ugly when you're mad."

InuYasha just took as a breath of fresh air. He just smiled and said with a dark voice, " You don't want to see me mad, because well than you'll be all over me."

AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER!


	5. SORRY

AN: I AM SORRY TO ANOUNCE THAT IF ME AND MY FRIEND DON'T COME UPWITH ANYTHING SOON THAT I WILL STOP WRITING IN THIS STORY. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND IF I CAN THINK OF SOMETHING I SHALL WRITE IT. JA NE

-NIKKICOLE


	6. AN

AN:IMPORTANT NOTE!!

WE WILL BE CONTINUEING THIS STORY. BUT IT MAY TAKE A LITTLE WHILE LONGER TO UPDATE! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. I LOVE THIS STORY SO I JUST HAD TO CONTINUE!

LOVE NIKKICOLE


	7. MY Prize

AN: YES I KNOW IT TOOK A LONG TIME BUT WE WERE HAVING FAMILY ISSUES! SORRY!

After gym class Sango and Kagome were walking to lunchroom. Kagome was telling Sango how he had the nerve to say those things to her. " Seriously that guy is whacked up. Somebody needs to knock some sense in to him."

With a sigh Sango said, "Kagome, aren't you supposed to be sitting with him today?"

"Oh man! I forgot all about that! Please Kami let him forget about it!" Kagome stopped and said with a sly smile, " Aren't you supposed to be sitting with Miroku today?"

Sango groaned and said, " Oh yah."

Kagome then said, " Just pretend that you forgot about it and maybe they will too."

But as they entered they had no such luck. Kagome and Sango gingerly walked through the doors and suddenly Kagome was shoved by InuYasha.

"What was that for!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha then glanced over his shoulder and said, " Hey bitch! Lets go eat."

Kagome was about to blow and said, " Don't ever call me that again or I will never talk to you or eat with you ever again!"

"Ok. Fine woman. Just calm down." InuYasha said as they grabbed their trays. Kagome followed him to his table filled with a bunch of guys. Kagome sighed with relief. At least she was with a bunch of people and didn't have to be alone with him.

InuYasha then yelled to the guys , " Come on you lousy excuses for men get outta here so me and this girl can talk. And keep your eyes off MY prize."

Kagome could feel her face go red but quickly recovered it as she sat down. All the guys left with a groan.

Then InuYasha sat down right next to Kagome and said, " Its just you and me. All alone at last."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, " If you keep this act up I'm gonna get bored. So you better try something else."


	8. Its over

MY FRIEND AND I ARE STOPPING THE STORY. I AM SORRY BUT WE ARE EXTREMLY BUSY AND WE HAVE NO TIME. WE SHALL KEEP IT UO HERE FOR YOU TI READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND IF GOD IS GIVING E MIGHT BUT SOME MORE UP IF OUR SCHEDULE CLEARS UP. THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWRS. I APPRICIATE HOW YOU LOVE THE STORY BUT WERE TAKING A LONG BREAK TO MAKE BETTER IDEAS AND LET OUR SCHEDULE CLEAR UP SO WHEN WE DO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER IT WILL BE REALLY REALLY GOOD AND WILL KICK THE SOXS OFF YOUR FEAT!   
LOVE NIKKICOLE 


End file.
